Silver and Cold
by SilverandSilent
Summary: Ok I had to make a new account. This story was formerly known as The Playing Cards of Five. Harry's family is killed. He can't say he really cares. What happens when Harry has to learn how to develope his abilities and makes a few unexpected freinds.
1. Silver and Cold

AN: Ok so I have OC's in this fic, but they will be in NO relationship with characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I do you should just kill yourself and rid the world of your stupidity. Just kidding, don't kill yourself. ............................................................................................................  
  
I, I came here by day, but I left here in darkness and found you on the way.  
  
Now, it is silver and silent.  
  
It is silver and cold.  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold.  
  
Your sins into me, oh, my beautiful one now. Your sins into me. As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
  
Your sins into me, oh, my beautiful one.  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings,  
  
feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
as you're longing to sing.  
  
So I will paint you in silver.  
  
I will wrap you in cold.  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink.  
  
Cold in life's throws. I'll fall asleep for you. I only ask you turn away.  
  
I only ask your turn as they seep into me, oh, my beautiful one. ~Silver and Cold~ By: A.F.I.  
  
That song will play a large part in the fic. No one's going to be listening to it or singing it but the actual words will be how the fic goes to some degree. If you don't like it the don't read. Of course that will only be one element to it. NOW, on with the fic! ............................................................................................................ Harry potter was now sixteen and he was close to having his driver's license. Now you may ask yourself what good is a driver's license if you have no car. This crossed his mind which is why he is now standing here at a drive through in McDonalds. How classic, if the people in the wizarding world could see him now. He sighed as another person pulled in to the drive through.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" He asked as he pushed the button to make the connection to the drive through.  
  
"I want a Cheeseburger with a Dr. Pepper." The familiar voice said.  
  
Harry sighed and pushed the button. Great he knew the person.  
  
"Alright sir, that will be three pounds at the window please pull through."  
  
He continued with taking orders and getting the food together as the people pulled on by. His now shoulder length black hair was falling in his face. His eyes were magically corrected when in one of the battles he couldn't fight and was completely helpless when they fell off. He didn't die though. Snape had blown his cover and pulled Harry out. Harry had a slight punk look to him, but it wasn't crazy like a lot of the people dressed. He had on a black shirt that clashed with the yellow drive through crew jacket he was forced to where. The shirt was a tight black T-shirt. The T-shirt had his favorite bands name on it, Wakefield. He had black pants and black boots on. He didn't have make up on but he did have his nails painted black.  
  
He handed the food to the car without looking at the person in it. He did however look when he gathered the money in to his hand. The person sitting in the drive through was... Harry's eyes rounded in shock. He didn't know that Snape even had a car let alone came in to muggle London. Harry counted the changed and handed it to him. His hand grazed against Snapes. Harry was too shocked to notice the tingle.  
  
"Have a good day Professor." Professor just came out. It was habit after all.  
  
"You to Mr. Potter." Snape answered in a silky voice as he drove off.  
  
Harry didn't have time to notice anything about him other than Snape's hair. It was longer and clean. He looked a lot like a college professor not a potions master. Harry continued on with his job until 6:30 when he got off work and ran home. He ran through the streets on his way home. He arrived there at exactly 7:00. That was his curfew. He knew that was stupid, but this was the Dursley's we're talking about. He walked in the house and put his coat in the cupboard under the stairs that used to be his room. He strolled in to the kitchen and quietly cooked the dinner. He made pork chops, green beans, and mash potato's because it was quick, easy, and fed a lot of people.  
  
He took them off the stove and put them in serving dishes. He sat the table and put the food on it. He yelled out for his aunt, uncle, and cousin to come eat. He expected to hear a rumble down the hall, but he heard nothing. He slowly walked down the hall while he pulled out his wand from the holder strapped around his shin. He kept close to the walls. When he walked up stairs he saw his aunt and uncle in front of Dudleys door. They were sprawled out on the floor. There were huge puddles of blood around them. Harry didn't have to look in to the room to know that Dudley was dead. He heard something and turned around just as he saw a figure jump at him. Instead of attacking though it blocked a dagger that was headed right at him.  
  
The person was a woman. She grabbed the dagger right out of the air. This wouldn't have been as impressive if it wasn't for the fact that the dagger was spinning faster than it was flying through the air. She threw it back at the attacker and killed him. She turned around and looked at Harry. That's when he saw what she looked like. She had shoulder length black hair with piercing blue eyes. She had armor on her arms. She was wearing black pants and what looked like a silver bra but he would find out later that it was impenetrable.  
  
"Hello mister Potter, I'm Isolde and by the orders of Dumbledore I am to take you out of here and to Resplendeça Palace." She handed Harry a letter with Dumbledore's seal on it.  
  
Harry scanned over it quickly. He had a feeling it was dangerous to still be here. He cast a few spells that all turned out to say it was from Dumbledore. Harry nodded and she grabbed him and they were suddenly whisked away. Harry was didn't know what form of travel it was. He found himself in a fair sized room. It looked to be a foyer of some sort. He noticed she didn't end up in the same place as he did. She wasn't even in the room.  
  
The room was decorated to look old and homey. It had dark green panels that would have been ugly in any other room. It had a dark old looking wooden floor. It had an old medium brown couch that was faded in the middle of the seats. There was a huge fire place that was made for a library. There were tow book cases that looked to be antiques. There was a comfortable looking chair near the firer place. There were some old paintings. One of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and her eyes were closed with purple eye shadow. Her lips were a reddish purple color. Her earrings were golden crosses and her head was turned from the painting looking to the sky with her eyes closed. The dress was purple and had an ancient beauty to it. There was fog playing around her feet.  
  
Harry was torn from the picture when someone walked in to the room. He decided he quite liked this room. He turned around and managed to keep his face blank as Snape, the girl that saved him and brought him here, the girl from the painting, and Dumbledore walked in. Harry stared blankly at them as they walked towards him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted Harry with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Hello headmaster, professor, Isolde, Miss." Harry greeted nodding his head at them.  
  
He figured his muggle punk look would not fit in here but it some how did with Snape's and Isolde's clothing. They motioned for him to sit down. He did as he was told while they sat in chairs Harry hadn't had time to notice. He looked at them but resisted the urge to start asking question after question.  
  
"Harry I'm sure your wonder what's going on and what happened to your family." Dumbledore spoke first. "To explain that I will let Severus tell you what transpired this afternoon while you were at work."  
  
Harry was shocked for a second that Dumbledore knew about his job but the shock passed when he remembered that this was Dumbledore and looked over at Snape for an explanation. Snape locked eyes with him and began his explanation.  
  
"Mister Potter at exactly 3: 17 this afternoon Lucius Malfoy found out your family's house's address and ordered an attack. We found out about it as soon as the dark mark was detected at 5:12. We sent Isolde to the house and she fought off the 17 deatheaters that were sent. By 7:30 the last was killed after attacking you. Mister Potter this is Princess Nessa." He said waving a hand to the person from the painting as he noticed Harry looked questioningly at her.  
  
Harry bowed his head to her and looked back up at Snape.  
  
"So, they're dead and I can't say I'm going to cry anytime soon, but what now? School doesn't start for another 2 months."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter we are keeping you here."  
  
"And where Professor Snape would that be?"  
  
"Resplendeça Palace, The palace of the ancients."  
  
Harry stared in shock. What was the palace of the ancients or whatever it was called.  
  
"The palace of the ancients is where the oldest ancient race in the world resides. I am the Princess. I'll be queen after the ceremony tonight." Replied Nessa for the first time.  
  
Her voice was elegant and soft yet it held a strong tone at the same time. Harry nodded. He still didn't know what the ancients were.  
  
"What are "the ancients"?" he asked.  
  
"The ancients are a race of people called Année. We are a race of Mages and sorceresses. There are a few sorcerers but they are uncommon. Most of the males are Mages when their powers develop. Most of us are older than many of the civilizations that have formed in these days of chaos and stupidity." She answered.  
  
"Ok. Why am I staying here? He asked with an emphasis on here.  
  
It made since what they were telling him but he still didn't know why he was staying here. It would make more since to stay somewhere else like the order's headquarters of Hogwarts but he wasn't staying in any of those locations. Was this place safer or something?  
  
"You Mr. Potter, are a Necromancer, and though you may not know it yet you have the ability to control the dead and the forces of life and death. You also have telekinesis. Your link is completely open, which is why I know what your thinking. You need to put up a wall there. We are going to train all your abilities, which include Necromancy, physic, telekinesis, and regular wizardry."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
If you want to see what the princess looks like or if you want to know what Isolde looks like ask me in a review and I can e-mail you some links to them. I would put them here but it won't let me.  
  
REVIEW MINIONS!!  
  
Till later days. 


	2. I, I came here by day

Zela2: lol thanks! You're the first. I feel so loved! hehe.  
  
Serath: Yeah I already researched it. I know that. I don't have a beta so I don't catch all my typos.  
  
Lord Voldemort's Heir: thanks  
  
Websurffer: thanks. I was basically bitched out by someone because I didn't use euros. Thanks for clearing that up for me.  
  
witchfire37: thanks.  
  
Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo: I'll try to post a little more often.  
  
Drunken Pirate 683: Hehe. OK. I will try. I find I'm tired and busy as of late... sigh ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, "Perfect Teeth" Someday I fear I will be rescued from the boredom line  
  
With lack of memory I fail to question why With perfect sound you bring me down hey I'm not listening  
  
You're through killing me with all your facts and late night therapy  
  
Like "Paul's Boutique" on empty streets  
  
Parked and waiting for lights to turn on for good luck and drunk on your parents' favorite wine All the things I remember...  
  
Were they worth writing down?  
  
Bury me, in memories, of ck1 and tight white tees  
  
Like air guitar, in muscle cars, with "perfect teeth", the way we are... Back in '95 more def than alive I wrote the screenplay to lack of direction  
  
Late night movie dates with girls who skate and I just can't relate  
  
I'm through with school cause I broke the rules  
  
Now I work for the man and I'm drunk once again watching re-runs of night court IB cable TV All the things I remember...  
  
Were they worth writing down?  
  
Bury me, in memories, of ck1 and tight white tees  
  
Like air guitar, in muscle cars, with "perfect teeth", the way we are... Wake Up  
  
Thought that everybody loved me  
  
Wake up  
  
Thought that everybody cared  
  
Wake up  
  
Thought that I might have the strength to carry on  
  
Wake up  
  
Turns out that I'm barely, barely holding on Hey, Hey  
  
Hey it's been quite a long time  
  
I, I  
  
I don't miss last November  
  
Alright  
  
Yeah it's time for a high-five  
  
Hey, Hey  
  
Hey it's been quite a long time Someday I fear I will be rescued from the boredom line  
  
With lack of memory I fail to question why  
  
Why!? ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, "SHIT!"  
  
A very beaten and abused Harry Potter found himself thrown against the stone wall again. He sighed and cringed at the pain it caused. He found himself in the training room yet again. He was studying Daito Ryu Aiki- Jujustu. He found he hated the physical parts of his training far worse than the magical.  
  
"Mister Potter." Snape ground out.  
  
Yeah that was another wonderful thing about this, Snape was his teacher.  
  
"Are you renting that space in your head? It could be quite profitable." He stated in an even voice.  
  
"Never miss a good chance to shut up." Harry glared "Why can't you just be nice?"  
  
"I'll try being nicer, Mister Potter, if you'll try being smarter." Snape answered evenly.  
  
"Now Mister Potter what is the first level of Daito Ryu Aiki-Jujustu?" He asked.  
  
"Shoden, where the student learns ukemi (falling and rolling), taisabaki (moving the body), tesabaki and ashisabaki (movements of the hands and feet and legs), defenses against grappling, and defenses against punches, kicks and weapons, such as short and long staffs (tanbo, jo and chobo) and knives and swords (tanto and katana). Techniques are taught to be used from standing, sitting, or lying positions. The first transmission scroll, Hiden Mokuroku, describes the first 118 jujutsu techniques from the Shoden level." He recited off from memory.  
  
"Correct. What is the third level?" He asked.  
  
Harry was starting to have a bad feeling about this line of questioning knowing it would lead to him going into a whole new level of attack and Harry ending up in more pain than usual.  
  
"Okuden. Movements are performed as small as possible. Breathing, reflexes, circles, and timing are used instead of muscles. The techniques are small and fast, and it is not necessary to hold an attacker to throw him or her since the reflexes of the attacker are used against him or her. It is believed that the attacker gets a soft shock, similar to an electric shock, which activates the reflexes, making it easy to manipulate the attacker." Harry recited. "And how about the second level Mister Potter?" He asked while starting to circle Harry. "Chuden. Advanced... jujutsu techniques with large, soft movements, as in Aikido. The actual aiki training consists of a combination of these techniques and those from Shoden. At this level of training some amount of... force is used." He stated nervously. Crap. This was going to hurt, and Harry was right it did hurt. He barely managed to stay standing as Snape flew at him with the grace of a deadly tiger or snake. Harry was pressed against the wall with Snape pulling his arm painfully behind him. "You can't even manage to block one of my attacks?" he asked while letting go. The boy had no natural talent for this and it was going to be a while before he could work his way up to level three. Snape felt confident in the fact that he was ready for level two, but he was going to have to teach potter the basics. He told Potter to stand in front of him. He threw a basic jabbed, which was blocked and returned. Snape easily blocked it and nodded. So it continued on like this for a while. "Very well, you may leave." Snape ordered. Harry nodded and said a clipped goodbye and walked off, no it was more of a stomp, into the crystal room. It was referred to as such for the simple reason that it was made of a malleable form of crystal. He met Nessa. "Harry, I have your robes in your room for my crowning ceremony tonight. It's all there. Afterwards you should sleep because you will begin the full extent of your training tomorrow." She stated in a soft voice with an authoritative undertone. He nodded, bowed, and walked off to his rooms. Yes, ROOMS, plural. He walked into the first room. It held a huge, black, and soft yet firm, training mat for him to practice on as well as a personal gym. He wasn't sure yet if the was a palace or a school, let alone if the people in it were witches, wizards, or something entirely different. The walls were stone like every other wall in the palace. Along the walls were weapons that he would eventually be able to use. He walked on to his bed chamber. Yes, CHAMBER. That was the only word to accurately describe it. He was still getting used to it. The walls were stone with huge tapestries to keep out the cold. The tapestries were pictures of the stars and sky at night and of a place Harry had never seen. There were huge windows that showed a snowy ground to let Harry know they were not in England. It had a huge black king bed in the middle against the back wall. The bed frame was seemingly made of metal that was painted black. It had a black comforter with a silver square on the stitching at the top with black and silver pillows. On top of the bed lay his robes. They were deep red with silver stitching on the sleeves. He decided to take a shower first and walked in to the huge bathroom. It too had stone walls. It had marble sinks and bathtub. The shower was just a regular glass shower. He pulled off his black sweat pants and white T- Shirt slowly. He already hurt from his first work out with Snape. He slowly walked into the shower after turning the water on and letting it heat. He washed and was soon in his robes. He put a temporary eye correcting charm and put temporary dark brown highlights in his hair to give it definition. They showed up just enough, but still looked natural. He had just grown his hair out during the summer and it reached his neck. He walked to the dining hall to eat something, but somehow managed to get lost in the complicated labyrinth that was the Palace of the Ancients. He finally found someone he had not yet met and asked her how to get to the dining hall. She smiled a stunning smile and nodded her head to the right. "It's this way, follow me." She stated in a claming voice. She walked down the right hall. Harry had originally planed to go left. "I'm Harry potter." He greeted, extending his hand. She shook it. "I'm Pitá." She stated in a slightly Brazilian accent. Harry smiled. He was slightly shocked when he heard her speak. "Nice to meet you Pitá." Harry replied. She had bright stunning blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tan and her long black hair fell to her waist in lose curls. She was wearing a white silk dress that had an unearthly look to it. It made her look like a goddess. It was tight at the top the flowed down to the floor loosely from her hips down. They entered the hall that was brightly lit with candles. The palace didn't have electricity. It had on big table that seated about eighty people. It had large comfortable chairs that had a dark wooden frame with red cushions in them. He took a seat at one of the few that were left open and Pitá sat next to him. The food was brought out to them by people. Harry was still confused about whether these people where wizards. What exactly where Ancients and where they magical or human? He pondered these questions as he ate in companionable silence with Pitá. After he finished he waited for her to finish then asked her the question he had been pondering all dinner. "What exactly are Ancients?" Harry questioned. "Oh, um..." She looked around nervously. "If you haven't been told yet I don't think I'm the one to tell you." She answered. "Well it was nice to meet you Harry and I'll be seeing you around." With that she gave a small curtsy and made her exit. Harry sat there dumbfounded. What had he gotten himself in to this time? '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' AN: I know it's starting out slow and I haven't updated in a while but it's almost summer time and I've only got three more finals. So after I get back from vacation, both of them, and summer school, and drivers Ed I'll update a lot more often. I will update in between those things to it will just not be as frequent. I still can't decide if I want this to be slash or just regular Hp/hg. I don't know tell me the pairing you want. 


End file.
